A Woman's Scorn
by Raederle
Summary: The other Gundam pilots are getting sick of Wufei's attitude. Can Quatre do something to change his mind?


A Woman's Scorn  
  
"And so I basically destroyed the enemy completely. A worthless opponent." Wufei said nonchalantly. "Which should be suspected, because she was a woman."  
  
The other four Gundam pilots tried to bear it. When Wufei came home from a solo mission, it was always the same. Bragging about his victory, and if one of his targets happened to be a woman, well. They all knew what he'd say.  
  
Quatre sighed heavily and gave Wufei a forlorn look. Duo perked up. Surely, the pacifistic Arab wouldn't start a fight with Wufei. But it certainly looked like he would say *something* this time.  
  
"I really wish you'd stop generalizing women like that Wufei." Quatre insisted softly. Wufei glared in his direction.  
  
"Just because you have so many sisters. And just because you sound like a woman. Doesn't mean you have to defend them." Wufei growled. "I take your preference is the same as most of them as well."  
  
Quatre frowned slightly. "I'm getting tired of listening to your misogynistic prattle."  
  
Wufei recoiled. He didn't know what that big word meant, but it sounded insulting.  
  
"Look here, Arab. It isn't my fault all women are weak, emotional, useless creatures. They simply are inferior. You have to accept that."  
  
"Don't say that." Quatre sounded terribly hurt. Heero did not move, but had his muscles prepared to break up a fight.  
  
*Funny. That's usually Quatre's job.* He thought to himself. *What is his brilliant little mind up to?*  
  
"You don't understand, Wufei." Quatre looked at Wufei with wide, pleading eyes. "I think the other guys have figured it out by now. I don't see why you haven't. You aren't stupid. I think you just don't want to face the truth."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Wufei snapped. He didn't like the idea that the others were aware of something he wasn't. What were they hiding from him?  
  
"Are you kidding? Thirtieth times the charm? What are the odds that my father would sire a son after all of that?" Quatre smiled softly. "Wufei, *I am a girl*."  
  
Wufei's narrow eyes almost reached the size of Duo's.   
  
"No!"  
  
"My father raised me as a boy because we needed an heir so badly, but I'm no different from my other sisters really." Quatre explained. "You've accepted me as a Gundam, Wufei. You've even acknowledged me at the... *brain* of the group. Complemented my fighting prowess. I'm as good a fighter as a man. That proves your theory about women wrong, ne?"  
  
Wufei sat there, wide-eyed and motionless, for a moment or two. Then looked over at his right arm.  
  
"Can't move it." He muttered. Then fell over.  
  
"Wufei!!" Quatre jumped down to the ground and shook him. Heero rolled his eyes and took the Chinese pilot's pulse.   
  
"He's dead. Must have been the shock."  
  
"Oh, Allah! I didn't mean it!" Quatre said distraught. "I was just kidding! Can't we do something?"  
  
"No." Heero said flatly and made his way over to the phone.  
  
"Man, Quatre. I know we talked about teasing him like that, but I never thought you'd actually do it!" Duo laughed. Quatre's eyes began to moisten.  
  
"This isn't funny, Duo. I killed him!"  
  
"No, you didn't, Quatre." Heero stated firmly. "That attitude of his did."  
  
"I told him it would get him killed one day." Trowa interjected emotionlessly. "I just assumed it would be by a real woman. On the other end of a sword that had bettered him."  
  
Quatre slowly began to realize what Trowa was saying. He'd only set off what had been bound to happen regardless of whether or not he'd played his little joke on the anal-retentive pilot. But still....  
  
The blond Arab knelt and prayed over his comrade's body.  
  
"Dr. J." The boys could hear Heero talking to the scientist on the phone. "Wufei is dead. We're going to need that replacement you've been prepairing."  
  
There was a pause of silence as the doctor spoke.  
  
"Yes. I know what that means. I can handle it." Heero glared into nothingness as Quatre looked up from his prayer. "Alright. I'll deliver the body and you finish the new Gundam. We'll have to start training right away. This will take a lot of work."  
  
Heero put down the phone and walked over to the group. "We have a new pilot ready for the next mission. Dr. J and the others need to finish the new Gundam, though."  
  
"What was that about training?" Quatre asked. Duo nodded.   
  
"And who's our new pilot?" The American added.  
  
"Hilde is our new pilot. She isn't compatable with Notaku, so they need to make a suitable Gundam for her. She's stronger than Wufei was." Heero grinned wryly. There really would be a girl on the team now. But that wasn't the kicker. "The training has to do with the new replacement who has the same fighting potential as Wufei, and will be using Notaku. If all goes well, we may have another pilot to help us on missions within a year or so."  
  
"Who's that?" Trowa asked, shoving Wufei's body into a bag.  
  
Heero had to use all of his restraint not to color the revelation.  
  
"Relena."  



End file.
